wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ner'zhul
Ten artykuł dotyczy Ner'zhula za życia jako ork. Zobacz hasło Lich King, jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś o jego dalszej egzystencji. Starszy szaman Ner'zhul był wodzem Hordy w Draenorze, przewodził klanom które nie zostały schwytane po zniszczeniu Mrocznego Portalu wiodącego do świata Azeroth. Podstępnie zachęcony do zawarcia Paktu Krwi z Kil'jaedenem, tym który zmusił orków do służenia Płonącemu Legionowi. Po Drugiej Wojnie otworzył liczne portale w Draenorze, próbując szukać nowych krain do ucieczki i podboju, niestety został złapany przez Kil'jaedena. Jego śmiertelna postać została zniszczona, a duch został przekształcony w widmo znane jako Król Lisz, który z kolei został uwięziony w magicznym lodzie Tronu Mrozu na szczycie Lodowej Korony w odległym Northrend. Biografia Powstanie Hordy thumb|left|Ner'zhul w animacji z Warcraft II :Zobacz także: Rise of the Horde Ner'zhul był wodzem oraz starszym szamanem klanu Cienistego Księżyca oraz jedną z najpopularniejszych postaci w społeczeństwie orków. Był podziwiany,respektowany i czczony za głębokie więzi łączące go z duchami , był też najbliższy osiągnięcia statusu jedynowładcy przed utworzeniem Hordy. Niestety głęboko we wnętrzu Ner'zhul pożądał mocy której nie posiadał... Pewnego dnia skontaktował się z duchem swojej zmarłej partnerki Rulkan(z którą regularnie rozmawiał), która ostrzegła go o zagrożeniu ze strony draenei, którzy planowali zniszczenie orków. Po kilku nocach przedstawiła go Kil'jaedenowi, "Wielkiemu", który zaczął opowiadać mu o zdradzie draenei. Chociaż Ner'zhul był podniecony wizją uratowania swojego ludu (oraz respektem i mocą, których tak skrycie pożądał), dziwiło go, dlaczego duchy przodków już do niego nie przemawiają. Ner'zhulowi udało się nakłonić resztę klanów do ataku na osiedla draenei, co przedstawił jako rozkaz przodków, ale gdy widział coraz więcej draenei był coraz bardziej skonsternowany; pomijając rogi, ubiór i odcień skóry, Kil'jaeden wydawał się bardzo podobny do draenei, jednak pałał on nienawiścią do boskiej istoty Velena.. Szukając odpowiedzi udał się na rozmowę z duchami na górę Oshu'gun, znaną też jako "Góra duchów". Był przerażony gdy przodkowie powitali go jako potwora, a prawdziwa Rulkan objawiła mu prawdę: Kil'jaeden cały czas nim manipulował. Ner'zhul odciął się od swojego demonicznego pana, ale jego były uczeń Gul'dan, podążył za nim, żądny własnej potęgi poinformował Kil'jaedena o zdradzie szamana. Kil'jaeden, zawsze skory nagradzać dobrą służbę przekazał wpływy Ner'zhula Gul'danowi a sam szaman został zdegradowany i pozbawiony swoich wpływów. Kil'jaeden zmusił Ner'zhula, by patrzył bezradnie, jak jego ludzie zatracają się w żądzy krwi i magii czarnoksięskiej. Był niezdolny do powstrzymania Rady Cienia znając wszelkie ich tajemnice ale nie mogąć żadnej ujawnić. Ale Gul'dan stał się nieostrożny. Myśląc, że Ner'zhul jest kompletnie pozbawiony mocy, pozwolił swemu byłemu nauczycielowi na dostęp do wszelkich dokumentów Rady, i w ten oto sposób Ner'zhul dowiedział się, że Kil'jaeden planuje napoić orków Krwią Mannorotha.Osłabiona pozycja Ner'zhula i zgubny wpływ Gul'dana oznaczały, że nie bedzie go słuchac żaden z wodzów za wyjątkiem jednego. W wyniku anonimowej rady Ner'zhula Durotan z klanu Lodowego Wilka,wraz ze swoim klanem odmówił wypicia krwi Mannorotha i w ten sposób ocalił się od najgorszego spaczenia. Niestety tylko Durotan i jego partnerka Draka byli jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli o czynie Ner'zhula - a sekret ten zginął wiele lat później wraz z nimi. Do dziś nikt nie wie, że najwiekszy wróg Azeroth ocalił orków przed całkowitym wypaczeniem. Za Mrocznym Portalem thumb|left|Ner'zhul, trailer Black Temple :Zobacz także: Beyond the Dark Portal Po porażce Hordy w Drugiej Wojnie Sojusz zepchnął orków do Strzaskanej Krainy, definitywnie niszcząc portal. W Draenorze Ner'zhul został poważnie ranny w wyniku eksplozji portalu. Przez dwa lata zbierał walczące ze sobą klany, do chwili gdy Teron Gorefiend wysnuł plan otwarcia nowych portali i znalezienia nowych ziem do podboju dla Hordy. Teron udał się do starego szamana i spytał czy ten poprowadzi Hordę raz jeszcze. Ner'zhul od momentu wyzdrowienia poprowadził swój klan do Doliny Cienistego Księżyca , gdzie zaczęły go nękać wizje jego własnej śmierci (prawdopodobnie zapowiedź jego przyszłego losu). Z tego powodu namalował na swej twarzy białą czaszkę. Gdy Gorefiend , nieumarły twór, przybył do niego, Ner'zhul nie był zaskoczony, a po krótkiej rozmowie przystał na plan Gorefienda i zgodził się otworzyc więcej portali. By plan mógł się powieść, trzeba było zdobyć cztery artefakty z Azeroth: Czaszkę Gul'dana, Księgę Medivha, Inkrustowane Berło Sargerasa oraz Oka Dalaranu. Pierwszy zdobyty przedmiot - Czaszka Gul'dana, szybko zaczęła wpływać na starego szamana. Jego dawny uczeń przemawiał do Ner'zhula poprzez swoje szczątki. Ner'zhul zaczął zajmować się coraz bardziej własną mocą i interesem, niż interesem Hordy. Po zdobyciu wszystkich artefaktów przystąpił do otwierania portali w Draenorze. Czując pod sobą moc kontrolowania całej magii Draenoru, Ner'zhul przestał dbać o dobro Hordy, zaczynając myśleć tylko o powiększaniu swojej potęgi. W tym dążeniu wysyłał swych popleczników przez portale, porzucając Hordę. Obris, jeden z jego sług, sprzeciwił się wyborowi swego pana o opuszczeniu reszty Hordy. W odpowiedzi Ner'zhul odepchnął go; więcej mu na orkach nie zależało. Zachłyśnięty mocą, o której wcześniej mógł tylko śnić, żądza Ner'zhula go pochłonęła, a wszelki honor i altruizm, które niegdyś mieszkały w jego duszy, zanikły, gdy wraz ze swymi sługami przekroczył pierwszy z potali, pozostawiając resztę orczej Hordy własnemu losowi. Szalone energie, które wzbudziło jego zaklęcie, rozerwały planetę chwilę potem, gdy Ner'zhul ją opuścił, a ze strzaskanego świata powstało Outland. thumb|287px Narodziny Króla Lisza :Główny artykuł: Lich King Po przejściu przez jeden z portali, Ner'zhul i jego poplecznicy zostali natychmiast schwytani przez Kil'jaedena. Ciało starszego szamana zostało rozerwane na strzępy, choć jego duch pozostał przy życiu. Zgadzając się ponownie służyć demonowi, Ner'zhul został przykuty do Tronu Mrozu. Jego percepcja, zdolności mentalne i magiczne niesamowicie wzrosły. W ten oto sposób narodził się Król Lisz. Jako Król Lisz Ner'zhul samodzielnie władał Plagą do czasu, gdy połączył się z Arthasem Menethilem. Los Ner'zhula po śmierci Arthasa i intronizacji Bolvara Fordragona jako nowego Króla Lisza pozostaje nieznany. Umiejętności Ner'zhul miał dar przewidywania przyszłości i wszystko, co widział rzeczywiście miało się spełnić. Przewidział wiele wydarzeń mających miejsce w World of Warcraft, między innymi : *Ludzie ze Stormwind i orkowie z Hordy walczą ramię w ramię przeciwko Pladze *Nieumarli w pełni kontrolujący swoje działania. *Quel'Thalas zostanie odbudowane. *Jaszczury mrozu atakujące Stormwind i gorące suche miejsce pełne orków. *Rasa pustynnych nerubian służących mamucim kreaturom o psich łbach, golemy stworzone z obsydianu. *Lorderońskie L'' zapisane na czerwono i zmieniające się w czerwony płomień na białym tle. * Dno oceanu zadrży od przerażającego śmiechu wdzierającego się w uszy wraz z krzykami tych, których świat wyrwał z ich prawowitego miejsca. *Zielone, ciemne i koszmarne obrazy tańczą, jeleń czy mężczyzna, góry ożywają i niszczą wszystko na swej drodze *Ostrze Mrozu zderza się z równie potężnym mieczem znanym jako Ashbringer. Cytaty * ''Śniłem o tobie. Miałem wizje śmierci a teraz tu jesteś. * Gul'dan i jego szalone plany — powstaja i niszczą życie nawet zza grobu! Ty i twoje plany! Ile mocy przyniesie ci sukces? Moc to jedyna rzecz, jaka obchodzi tych drani z Rady Cienia! *''Pozostali orkowie są zgubieni. Zrobili, co do nich należało. Od teraz wszystko, co zbierzemy, bedzie tylko nasze. Ja jestem Hordą, i ja przeżyję. Wybierz mnie lub wybierz śmierć!'' *''Jest tak wiele ,wiele więcej. Tak wiele, jeśli tylko ty potrafiłbyś dalej podążać tą scieżką.'' *''Tak! Wiedziałem że dokonasz właściwego wyboru. Od tak dawna błądziłeś na krawędzi boskości, walcząc ze swoim człowieczeństwem, ale to już koniec. Chłopak cię powstrzymywał, ale teraz jesteś wolny. Jesteśmy jednością, Arthasie. Razem, jesteśmy Królem Liszem. Nie ma Ner'zhula, nie ma Arthasa — tylko jedno wspaniałe stworzenie. Z moją wiedzą możemy—'' Filmy thumb|300px|left|Ner'zhul opanowuje Mroczny Portal en:Ner'zhul de:Ner'zhul es:Ner'zhul fi:Ner'zhul fr:Ner'zhul hu:Ner'zhul no:Ner'zhul ru:Нер'зул Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Król Lisz Kategoria:Horda Draenoru